


Being Erin Hotchner

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Accidental Gender Change, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male turns into Female, PWP, Smut, crack!fic, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: It started with a case that went a bit sideways.





	Being Erin Hotchner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazeventura6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/gifts).



> This is all the fault of DazeVentura6 who gave me this bunny and then kept nudging it along.
> 
> It is mean to be crack that maybe takes itself a little seriously.
> 
> Please forgive typos, I did my best to look it over.

** Day -1 **

Cases in Arkansas were rare. Either the state simply didn’t attract the same amount of extreme crazy that they generally got called to, unsubs tended to drift toward better weather and higher population areas, or their police forces were better. A case that seemed to encompass both abductions of men and murders of as yet unidentified woman, a broad preference that was also fairly unusual, was surprising coming out of that particular state.

But that’s exactly what had brought five members of the BAU to central Arkansas. Four men over the past four months had vanished over a weekend and weeks later, a woman turned up dead. Otherwise unharmed, no signs of foul play or assault, just dead. The time between a man going missing and the woman turning up had increased from a week to six. They were called in before woman number four could turn up.

DNA results were just coming in for the first three victims were just getting to the M.E. when Reid and Prentiss arrived at the coroner’s office. They waited, Spencer looking over the bodies, while the woman read the reports. When she gasped, Emily moved to look over her shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

“According to the DNA, these woman should all be identical twins to the missing men. Except… you can’t have identical twins be opposite gender. Two of the men have no siblings.”

“What?” Spencer hurried around the tables to take a look. “That’s impossible.”

“I know.”

==

Dave was watching JJ and Hotch work silently together setting up the board. One timeline of the abductions of the men, another for the discovered bodies. Somehow these seemingly unrelated cases had to be related. Prentiss and Reid returning, paperwork in hand, made him turn around.

“Somehow each of these women are related to the men. They share an unnatural amount of DNA.” Spencer started moving the pictures JJ had just tacked up. “Look, this woman, she is related to victim number one. He vanished at the end of February and then exactly one week later a woman who is almost his genetic match turns up dead.

A week later victim two vanishes and three weeks later again, a woman who is his almost genetic match turns up dead. Victim three, the woman showed up six weeks later and now we have a woman who’s been missing somewhere for three weeks that no one is looking for.” He stopped and stared at the board. “Something’s missing.”

The other four agents stared at him for several minutes before Hotch cleared his throat. “How about we give you some peace and quiet to think it over.”

“Uh huh.” Spencer replied distractedly as they all filed out.

==

A witness had called in claiming to have seen the fourth missing man being dragged into a house across town. The case had had little in the way of leads thus far, they were following up on anything that came in. The only other lead they had received had been a dead end. The crumbling house’s rotting floors had given way under Emily, making her sprain her wrist when she fell.

As the team rushed out of the station to try and rescue whoever might still be alive, Hotch turned on his heels and stopped, raising one hand to stop JJ behind him. “You stay here.”

“Hotch! We’re already two teammates short!”

He frowned at her, his eyes darting down to the vest covering her torso quickly before meeting her hard gaze again. “I am aware of that. But I can’t let you take any risks.”

She stepped closer, angry. “Shouldn’t that be my call?”

“Unless I think you’re putting yourself or someone else in danger unnecessarily. Then I get to make that call. You stay here.”

Gritting her teeth, JJ seethed but knew she wasn’t going to win this one. Not when Emily had only gotten injured earlier the same day.

Seeing her giving in, his nodded curtly. “You two can run point from here, let us know what else Garcia comes up with.” With his final instruction, Hotch climbed into the driver’s seat of the SUV and shut the door.

Nine fifty-four Canal Street didn’t look like anything special. The owner, one Janet Adams, had been a scientist before being fired for trying experiments on humans without proper authorization. Or consent. As Hotch, Reid, and Rossi crept through the house, they could hear voices in a back room talking. Two women. One woman sounded scared, they figured it was their missing victim, the other woman was ranting. Angry.

Bursting through the door, guns raised, the three men froze, they could only see one woman locked in a cage in the corner like a prisoner. Or an animal. A shout from their left made all three look just as something wet splashed across Hotch’s face. Stumbling backward, he tried to hold his breath as he used one shirt sleeve to attempt to dry his face. On either side, he could feel the other two advancing on the now screaming woman to subdue her. His mind was racing. He was sure he’d seen that woman before at the station. His vision was just clearing as a gun fired and Adams collapsed to the ground.

Dave rushed forward to check for a pulse as he glanced back at Hotch. “She’s gone. Aaron, are you alright?”

“Yeah. I think so. I’m not sure what she threw at me though.” He tried to find something dry to keep wiping at his face.

The woman in the corner was shaking. “She’s really gone?” She was staring at the body. “Really gone?”

Spencer hurried to unlock the cage. “Yeah. It’s alright now. Come on, let’s get you looked at.” He led her out of the room.

Dave looked around the room and found a towel. “You need checked out too. I think there might have been an irritant or something in whatever that was, your skin looks a little red. Maybe the techs will find out what it was.” He helped Aaron up and led him out as well.

==

The staff at the hospital came up with nothing as far as the irritation on Hotch’s skin so they gave him some cream and told him to come back if it didn’t clear up. No men had been found at Adams’ house, so the case wasn’t closed yet either. The woman they’d rescued hadn’t said a word since she’d left the house.

Back at the station it was getting late. Hotch glanced around at the team, JJ was still giving him the cold shoulder, everyone else just looked tired. As for him, he was starting to feel chilled and he could feel beads of sweat along his hairline, sure signs he was starting to run a fever. “Let’s get some sleep.” He huffed out, he felt short of breath as well.

Staggering to his room, he wasn’t surprised when Reid pushed in with him, worried about his condition.

“You look awful! Are you sure you don’t want to go back to the hospital?” Spencer ran his hands over Aaron’s face and neck, worried. “You’re burning up.”

“I’ll be okay.” He sank onto the bed. “I’m sure it will be gone by morning. If not, then you can drag me back.” He tried to give his boyfriend a reassuring smile.

Spencer sighed. “Fine. But let me help you undress, you look like you’re about to fall over and sleeping in your suit is a bad idea.”

==

==

** Day 0 **

Aaron groaned as he woke. He didn’t feel feverish anymore, but his whole body _hurt_. He could feel Spencer shifting in the bed beside him and reached out to shake him awake.

Spencer rolled over, rubbing his face in the pillow as he worked his way into awareness, and then blinked owlishly at his partner. And froze. And blinked again.

“Spence?” His voice sounded…odd.

Spencer jolted up and fumbled for his glasses, looking down at Aaron again before rushing out of bed as fast as he could, getting caught up in the covers and falling in the process. “Shit!”

Aaron pushed up. “What’s wrong?” He could feel his own anxiety growing. His voice was somehow higher and when he tried to lean over the edge something… He looked down. He had breasts! And not small ones either. “What the fuck?”

Spencer stood and started to back away. “This can’t… No… This has to be a nightmare… I’ll wake up any minute! You can’t be…. Aaron?”

“It’s me, Spencer! I swear! What happened to me?” He climbed out of bed now and tried to approach his lover who continued backing away, hands out to stop him. “I don’t understand!”

Raking his eyes over the nearly naked… woman… in front of him, Spencer tried to process it. He wasn’t as tall now, closer to the height of JJ or Emily. Thin, trim like they were but much bustier and her hair was past her shoulders. The eyes though, he couldn’t deny the eyes were Aaron’s. “Just, stop! Don’t come closer! How is this even possible?” His mind ran over every possibility. “Oh. My. God.”

“What? Tell me! What happened to me?” Aaron was freaking out in a way he’d never allowed himself before.

“Go look in the mirror.” He watched Aaron go stand in the bathroom. “The unsub yesterday…”

“Did this?” He couldn’t believe this was happening. “How?”

Reid was stunned. “I think I just solved the case.”

“The case? How could you be thinking about the case at a time like this?”

“Hear me out!” He raised his hands again. “The women? They were near identical genetic matches to the men because they _were_ the men!”

“But they all died!” Was he going to leave his son an orphan because of this job?

“Not all of them! We need to talk to the woman in the hospital!” Spencer hurried to start getting ready.

Hotch started to pull out work clothes from his go bag and stopped. “I can’t wear any of this.” Eyes wide, he turned to Spencer. “None of this will fit!” He started digging everything out and dumping it on his bed. “There’s no way any of this is going to work!”

Reid chewed his lip. “We have to tell the others.”

Aaron sank onto the bed. “I can’t face them looking like this!”

“You have sleep pants? I know you usually pack pajamas.”

“Umm, yeah.” He pulled out a pair of dark blue plaid pants and the white t-shirt that was folded with them. Standing, he pulled the pants on over the now very loose boxers, rolling the waistband so they weren’t so long. Unfolding the t-shirt, he dragged it over his head, frowning at the tight fit as he pulled it down. “This isn’t going to work.”

“Do you have a dark shirt?”

“A dress shirt, I have a blue one.”

Spencer was still across the room. “Put that on over.” He gestured at Aaron’s chest. He watched Aaron toss the white shirt away and dig out the blue one, buttoning the shirt as far as it would go. “I think that’s okay. At least it’s only the team, once they understand, they will help. They have to help.”

==

Dave’s eyebrows shot up when he saw JJ and Emily coming down the hall toward him. “He called you too then?” He stopped outside Hotch’s room where Reid had requested he come to.

“Yeah, he said it was supremely urgent.” Emily looked nervous. “Why did he call us to Hotch’s room? Is he still sick?”

“Did he get worse?” JJ knocked on the door. “I hate this.” She was upset with her boss, but it still bothered her to see him ill.

The door swung open and a frazzled looking Reid waved them in. the trio looked around but couldn’t find their leader, but the bathroom door was shut. “Please, sit. I figured out the case and we need to talk to the woman we rescued, but there is something else. Whatever Adams splashed in Hotch’s face is what she used on the victims.” His eyes darted to the bathroom door.

“Is he okay?” Emily was growing anxious.

“I don’t know. We need to go talk to the victim, we need to talk to a scientist. I don’t know and I hate it.” He glanced to the side again. “It seems Adams had created a formula to turn a man into a woman on a genetic level. I believe the reason the DNA on the victims matched the missing men is because the dead woman _were_ the missing men.” He sighed and sank against the desk. “She tweaked the formula after each death and they lived longer each time. Our biggest problem now is how long has she managed to make it last for.”

JJ’s face wrinkle in confusion. “Why?”

“Because I need to know how long I have left.”

Everyone turned to face the woman now standing in the bathroom doorway in what looked like Hotch’s clothes.

==

Once the initial shock and disbelief were dealt with, Reid and Rossi had left for the hospital to speak to their victim while Prentiss and JJ stayed behind to help Hotch figure out something to wear. In an attempt to expedite the process, both women had brought their bags into one room to go through.

Emily eyed Hotch standing in the middle of the room before handing over a pair of black slacks. “Go try these on. And…” She blushed a bit but figured there wasn’t really another option in the short term and everything in her bag was clean. “Here.” She placed something on top of the folded pants. “Go.” She shooed Hotch into the small bathroom.

Aaron closed the door and looked down at what he was holding. The pleated black pants were a feminine version of what he usually wore, more form fitting, but still essentially suit pants. Lifting the second item off the top, he recognized them as a pair of underwear and groaned loudly in irritation.

“Trust me Hotch.” A voice filtered through the door.

He grumbled and worked on undressing. Looking in the mirror, it was the first time he’d actually looked at himself fully naked, he’d had boxers on already when he’d looked earlier. Frowning at the small lace object, he pulled them on and then the slacks over them. Breathing out a sigh of relief that they seemed to mostly fit, the hem falling just above the top of his feet, Aaron looked them over in the mirror. At least if he had to get stuck in a woman’s body, it was at least a fairly decent one.

JJ and Emily were waiting eagerly when the door opened back up. “Those look okay.” JJ smiled. “We’ll have to go shopping, but those will at least get you out the door.”

Aaron looked down at himself. “What about the shirt? It doesn’t fit right.”

The blonde chewed her lip. “I don’t know.”

“Hey, do you have that red one with you?” Emily turned to her friend. “The one with the neckline?” She waved her had vaguely over her own chest.

“Yes, but… You’re right, that’s probably the best choice.” She stared openly at Aaron’s chest. “I don’t have a bra that will work though.”

“Me neither.” Emily agreed.

Hotch gulped. “Bra?”

Both women ignored him as they dug out a red blouse. “Oh, it has the lining in it?” Emily was holding the shirt up.

“Yeah, I never trust it though for work, ya know?”

“Well, today it will be perfect.” She handed it over. “Put it on, we’ll help you get it zipped up.”

==

Walking carefully down the hospital hall, Aaron stayed a step behind the other two as they led side by side. He was wearing a pair of JJ’s flats, the feel of such a small amount of shoe over his feet was odd after a life time of dress shoes. Emily had helped him style his hair into something that was a bit more professional and out of his face and then the pair had declared him fit to leave the room. Reid and Rossi had said they had some major news to share and to come quickly.

Rounding the corner, they found the two men.

Dave scanned the trio of women, impressed at what the pair had achieved in such a short time. “We talked to the victim who apparently turned back into a man overnight. Apparently, he was only supposed to stay a woman until the seasons changed and Adams had told him if he made it, he would be fine forever.”

Reid was nodding. “In the house, Adams had said something to you about needing to understand what it’s like to be a woman. That you needed to spend a season understanding.”

Aaron frowned. “When I saw her in the house, she looked familiar. I think she had been outside the station waiting for us to leave, I think she lured us to her house. I also think she heard me arguing with JJ.” He glanced at the woman.

“But if you are only supposed to stay until the season changes, why are you a woman now?” Emily asked.

“Umm.” Spencer thought out loud. “You didn’t change until last night. The next season change isn’t until September.”

“I could be like this for _three months_?” Hotch’s voice rose as he spoke.

==

After a small amount of arguing, Hotch conceded that it would be better if the rest of the team returned to the station to wrap up without him. There was no need to confuse the locals even more with what had happened. As the team climbed into one SUV, Aaron stepped closer to Spence and tried to take his hand, the younger man pulled away. Aaron frowned, hurt.

“I… I’m sorry. I just need…time. To adjust. I’ve never been…” He tried to communicate what he wanted to say with his eyes. It hurt him too, but he’d never been attracted to a woman and Aaron suddenly inside a woman’s body was more than a little overwhelming. “I’m sorry.”

Aaron nodded in understanding. He looked a lot different. He was trying to ignore it himself, but the truth was, he was in a body that was foreign to them both. Resigning himself to the sidelines, Aaron climbed into his own vehicle and drove back to the hotel. If he was going to be like this until September, he needed to get used to it eventually.

==

By the time the team had finally been ready to head back to Virginia, Hotch was more than ready to get back to his own personal space. On the jet, he took the seat in the back to have some time to think. He wouldn’t be able to stay away from Jack until September, he would have to tell him and Jessica what was going on. All of his ID’s and paperwork had him as a man. It seemed silly to change it just to have to change it back, he would have to talk to Garcia about it. Emily sitting down across from him and leaning forward over the table brought him out of his internal reverie. “What’s up?” He still hadn’t used his voice enough to not be startled by the unexpected higher pitch.

Her face as soft, sympathetic. “I was wondering how you’re holding up.”

“I honestly don’t know yet.”

“I guess I can understand that.” She gazed out the window at the clouds for a minute. “So, earlier JJ and I were talking. We thought we could go out and help you shop. You may know the best places in the area to buy men’s suits and shoes, but we know all the best places to get women’s business wear and all the other stuff.”

“Other stuff?”

A wide grin broke out across her face.

==

The stop into the office to turn in paperwork first went about as well as Aaron had expected considering he knew Garcia would be in already. Sure enough, she was at the elevators when the doors opened, eyes dancing with eagerness to see what had become of him. When the other two women shared that there was a shopping trip planned just as soon as work was done, Penelope was bouncing on her toes with excitement.

Aaron attempted to get Spencer and Dave to help him out as the trio pulled him away from his office, but they just silently watched them go. He swore to get even later.

Three hours later, Hotch was standing alone in a large fitting room in awe of exactly what the single-minded focus of the three women of his team could accomplish when the task was pure pleasure, and he had no doubts they were getting pleasure from this. Emily had found him pants and skirts in black, gray, and navy along with suit jackets to match. He was horrified to discover that neither pants nor jackets had any truly functional pockets. What good were pants or jackets with no pockets? Everything he knew about the best cut and length was apparently out the window and the brunette had explained to him the way summer business wear should look. He never knew there was a difference. Except for the odd wool or linen suit, all his suits were worn year-round.

JJ had also brought him several professional skirts, assuring him that just about anything was possible if you were wearing the right skirt. The feeling of nothing on his legs was an odd one he wasn’t sure he could get past. The tops they’d picked were a variety of colors he didn’t normally get to wear, most of his shirts for work were white or blue and then a solid or striped tie. Having the choice or so many sleeve lengths, colors, and cuts, it was like the decisions would never end.

Apparently the pair had sent Penelope, she’d hounded him until he gave in on calling her that, to find clothes for out of work and while he’d cringed at what she might return with, he was pleasantly surprised that the selection was similar to what he’d seen Jessica or JJ wear in their off hours. Cotton t-shirts or tank tops and an assortment of plain shorts.

Having made it through the clothes and picked out what Emily and JJ determined was an acceptable amount of items, Aaron frowned as they held up what was apparently the next item on the shopping list. Bras.

“I’m sorry, but this part gets a little personal, especially for the first time. One of us will need to look and see if it fits right and if not, whether to go up or down.” JJ smiled.

Emily smirked. “Trust me, you do not want to be out on a chase and be wearing the wrong one.”

Aaron chewed his lip. “Do I have to wear one?” He was hopeful.

“At home? Probably not, but at work? Definitely.” She took a little pity on him. “If it’s done right, it’s not as bad as it sounds and with those? You’re going to want the support. Who would you like to go back with you?”

He nodded. “Okay.” He looked between each of the three women trying to decide. “Emily, would you help?”

She nodded. “Sure. Let’s go.”

Emily showed him how to put the first bra on and then set to work tugging and lifting to see if everything hung or lifted where it should. Frowning, she picked through the assortment of bras they’d brought in and made Aaron change into another one, this one slightly more comfortable. “Now, raise your arms up.”

Confused, he complied.

“You absolutely don’t want something you will need to tug back into place. So, it needs to stay where it belongs through the whole range of possible motions. I think this one fits better. We’re going to stick with the band size and go up a cup size and see how that looks before deciding though.” She motioned for his to take it off and handed him another.

“How many of these do I need?”

“Well, you’ll need a few sports bras, we’ll get to those in a little bit. You’ll need a few like this for work though. Mostly white or nude, but a black or navy one wouldn’t hurt as well. We’ll get a couple different cuts.” She turned to pick up something.

“Cuts?”

Grinning, she held up three very different bras. “There’s full which is your basic go-to and works most of the time. It will do the best job holding everything in place and shouldn’t make your shoulders or back hurt too much. Then there’s demi which is less coverage, they push the goods in and maybe a bit up for more of a show. There’s a bunch more but I don’t think you’ll have a reason to care about them.”

He listened, eyes wide. “I never knew there was so much to keep track of.” He looked down at himself. He was now in a deep blue bra with lace detail to it. It was like looking at someone entirely different but from the most unusual angle. “I like it.” Slipped out before he could stop himself.

Emily checked it over. “It’s looks perfect, that’s rare. I’ll ask the other two if there are any others in this same brand we can try. It would be easier than trying to figure out which size is best in each brand.”

“But aren’t all sizes that same?”

She couldn’t hold back the laughter as she stepped out to get more.

==

At the checkout later, he sagged against the counter. “Are we done?” Three pairs of eyes turned to him. “What?”

“We still have shoes and…”

He cut her off. “I’m not wearing heels.”

Penelope pouted at him. “But with your figure, you would look amazing.” When he just shook his head in reply, she continued. “And stuff like a proper brush, maybe a flat iron, make-up, all sorts of little things.”

“Oh.”

==

Aaron was tired. He sank down onto the couch in his apartment and let his head fall back. Piles of bags surrounded him on the floor but right now he didn’t care. No matter what body he had at the moment, he was not cut out for shopping BAU style. He had called Jessica earlier to explain what was happening as best he could, but it was really hard to get her to understand the enormity of the situation. She would be over soon with Jack to see in person. He’d left a message with Reid asking him to come over as well, but hadn’t gotten a call or text back. There was no word yet on if his life was at risk from the drug, he would have to wait and see for now.

A gasp woke him up, he hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep on the couch.

“Aaron?”

“Yeah, Jess.” He sat up and faced her.

“Wow.” She closed the door, one hand on Jack’s shoulder. “A guy you were chasing did this?”

“A woman, but yeah. It’s supposed to go back at the next season change. Unless maybe we figure out something before then.” He turned to Jack. “Hey, Buddy.”

The small boy pushed back against his aunt’s legs but stared at him intently.

“It’s okay, Jack. I know it’s weird, but that’s Daddy. He just looks a little different right now. It’s not forever.” Jessica tried to peel her nephew off her legs.

 Aaron stood but instead of coming toward his son, he turned to the kitchen. “I don’t want to push him. I was going to make dinner and we can talk.”

After sending Jack to his room, Jessica took a seat on a barstool. “How are you?”

“Everyone keeps asking me that.”

“Well… In _everyone’s_ defense, you did just get turned into a woman. Even people who choose to do that go through tons of therapy. This was forced on you.”

“I was taken shopping to get everything I would need to be a woman. Some of it I can identify, some of it is totally alien to me.”

“Is that what’s in the other room in the bags?”

“Yeah.” He watched her get up and go rifle through the shopping, occasionally commenting on one item or another. She was particularly taken with the one pair of heeled ankle boots JJ had talked him into.

“What are you most confused about?” Jess asked from where she sat.

He crossed the room after her and nudged a bag open. “That, for a start.”

“That?” She shook her head. “I haven’t the first clue how to use that.”

“What?”

“Aaron, have you ever seen me with straight hair?” She pulled out the box holding the flat iron.

“Well, no. I sort of figured you would still know.” He shrugged. If Jess couldn’t tell him, he wasn’t sure where to turn.

“Sorry. What else?”

He looked through the bags and pulled out a kit and watched as Jessica sank into the couch giggling.

“They thought of just about everything, huh?”

He gave her a help me look.

“Okay, I’m sorry. Do you have just long pants?”

“No.” He shook his head. “JJ tossed in some skirts and then there are shorts for the weekends. Why?”

“I just wondered if you could get away without is all. As dark as your hair is, you’ll get good pretty quick.” She unpackaged the razors and cream. “Just like wet shaving your face but remember, ankles and knees are delicate.”

He stared at the proffered items like they were going to bite. “I don’t know….”

She couldn’t help but smile. “I’ll finish in here, go in the bathroom and try it.” She watched Aaron start down the hall. “And Aaron?”

He turned around to face her.

“It’s okay to be totally freaked out. I would be.”

==

It didn’t take Aaron long to decide that shaving was hard. He didn’t have the balance needed to stand in the wet shower on one leg while holding the other up, sitting on the edge was uncomfortable and the floor got wet in the process. He’d finally decided the best spot was sitting in the bottom of the tub. Shaving had been slow going, Jess had been right about his knees and ankles, and he had no idea how far he was supposed to go up. Did mothers teach their daughters this sort of stuff? Or were women just supposed to know? Was this sort of thing why the women he knew seemed to frequently have their heads together whispering? Thinking back, learning to wet shave was the only truly positive memory he had of his father. His dad’s hand over his much smaller one, both concentrating on the strokes. He had that to look forward to with Jack.

Finally satisfied with the results, Aaron washed and got out, as he dried off he realized he hadn’t brought any fresh clothes in with him. Everything was still out in the living room.  It took a minute to figure out how to wrap the towel around himself like he remembered seeing Haley do so often so he could go figure out which bag held pajamas.

Jessica looked up from the table where she and Jack were eating and smiled. “How’d it go?”

“Well… it’s done. Women don’t have to do that every single day, do they?”

“It depends. Sometimes yes, sometimes no. If anyone will be able to actually see your legs, then yes, definitely.” She watched him pick through the piles she’d made, sorting his things. “You’ll need to get that work stuff hung up as soon as possible before it really wrinkles.”

“I know.” He found the pajamas and slipped away to his bedroom to change.

==

==

** Day 2 **

His habit of always being the first into work made the start to the next day a bit smoother. He’d closed his blinds and shut the door so no one would just wander up and set to work distracting himself with paperwork. About a half hour later a text came through his phone from Garcia telling him she’d seen his car in the garage and had some stuff for him if he’d come to her office. Resigning himself to the fact he couldn’t stay hidden all day, Aaron carefully walked to meet her.

Garcia had exuberantly approved of the outfit Hotch had assembled, commenting out loud to herself that he’d always had impeccable taste in suits before, so it really wasn’t a surprise. Even his hair, left ‘natural’ as she’d put it, worked with the fact that he’d chickened out on attempting make-up for now.

She had managed overnight to get altered credentials as well as a driver’s license for him. He didn’t ask how she pulled that off when all relevant offices had been closed, he just filed it away under ‘things Garcia can do’ and left it. Heading back toward his office with paperwork in hand, he made a quick bathroom stop on the way.

==

Derek Morgan stepped out of the elevator with JJ and Prentiss at his side. He’d spent the ride up telling him about his time in Chicago with his family and the crazy number of desserts his Momma had made his to try and get him to move back closer to home. Looking up, he spotted a woman he’d never seen around the office before. Long legs vanished into a conservative black skirt and a light blue blouse hid very little of her trim waist or ample chest. He figured her for a desk agent, maybe over in White Collar. Waving the two women away, Morgan plastered on his brightest, most charming smile and strolled toward her. “Well hello! I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before, you must be new. I’m Derek Morgan.”

“Morgan, no!” Emily was torn between really wanting to save her partner and wanting to see this play out.

“Morgan, stop!” JJ tried to catch up to him.

“I got this.” He waved them away again. “So, what could possibly be the name of such a beautiful lady?”

JJ caught his arm just as his hand took that of the woman he was talking to. “Morgan, there’s something you need to know.”

“What JJ?” Morgan was getting annoyed. They never interrupted him chatting up a woman before.

“That’s Aaron.” She tried to explain.

“Erin?” He looked back toward the woman.

“No.” Emily couldn’t help the grin now. “That’s Hotch.”

“What?”

The woman finally spoke. “Please let go of my hand, Morgan.” He made sure to meet his eyes.

Derek jumped back. Nothing made sense, how could this be possible? “How?” His eyes ran over the woman, she looked nothing like his boss…except for the eyes. “What the hell?”

“I see Morgan has been brought up to speed.” A new voice entered the group.

Morgan looked up at the analyst. “You knew about this?” She nodded and he carried on. “And you didn’t think to tell me?”

“Why? What happened?”

JJ and Emily were giggling now. “He tried to chat up Hotch.”

“Would someone please explain what is going on to me?”

JJ finally took pity. “Our last unsub dosed him with something to turn him into a woman until the next changing of the seasons. We are trying to find a way to undo it and there’s the tiny complication that all but one of the previous victims has died because of it.” She turned to Hotch. “How did Jack take it?”

Surprised to be brought back into the conversation, he shrugged. “At first he was quiet, stayed at a distance but by this morning he was like nothing was different.”

“Kids are resilient.” She patted his arm and continued on to her desk.

==

The first day had been a long one. Twice he had nearly walked into the wrong restroom, Morgan had ended up not being the only agent tried to pick him up. He had, however, been the most smooth and polite and Aaron figured that played into his general success with the ladies. It had also given him pause to wonder if men like that were why women had always seemed to just throw themselves at him when he was a man. There was zero chance that he would ever have the nerve or the cockiness to speak to a woman like that. In a non-work setting, he could barely string two words together around a pretty woman.

The flats he’d picked that morning were killing his feet. They had absolutely zero support to them like his usual shoes did. If the whole point of this change was to make him a bit more appreciative of the women around him, a few more days like this was certain to do the job.

==

==

** Day 15 **

The team managed a solid two weeks before a case required them to travel to Kentucky. As everyone split up to gather their things, Aaron caught JJ’s eyes and motioned to his office. Closing the door, he turned to her. “What’s going to happen with rooms?” As much as he’d tried, Spencer was still avoiding him more often than not. The younger man would now at least talk to him at work, or related to work, but there had been no physical contact between them.

“Spence still isn’t talking to you?”

“Not really. He comes by and spends time with Jack, but I can’t get him to even look at me.” He’d hoped in the first few days that the younger man would come around and at least talk to him, but so far he hadn’t. Aaron had tried reaching for him when he was over at the apartment, but Spencer would duck out of reach and pull away. He wanted Jack to have all of the time in the world with Spencer, but after the man left, Aaron felt the hole in his chest grow bigger and bigger until he was afraid it was going to consume him.

Many nights, after Spencer left, he would curl up on his bed and sob into his pillow until he fell asleep. He always woke the following morning with a major headache and no desire to do anything except maybe see the one man who kept rejecting him.

“Aww.” She rubbed his arm. “Well, in that case, we are three and four like usual, just a different three and four. Rossi can get his own room, which you know he’ll just hate.” They both chuckled. “Normally Emily and I take turns rooming with Garcia so she’s not on her own, but you can decide who you would rather room with. It really doesn’t matter to any of us.”

He thought for a minute. “I don’t know.” It hadn’t crossed his mind that he might have to room with the women. He’d sort of hoped that if and when the issue came up, he and Spencer would have worked out their issues over his new look. Looking down at his body, dressed today in a suit similar to what he used to wear, just with a more feminine cut and no tie, he wished he could just go back and change having told JJ she shouldn’t be in the field. Then maybe the unsub wouldn’t have done this to him.

“Well, we’ll figure it out.” She turned to leave. “I’m here for you, Hotch. It’ll be okay. And I’ll talk to Spence, see what’s eating him so much. He needs to be there for you too.”

He thanked her and watched her leave, a minute later Dave was walking in and taking a seat. “Yes?”

“Are you ready?”

“Not really, no.” He drew in a breath and blew it out. “I guess a part of me thought maybe we would get lucky and not get a case.”

“For three months?” He asked, incredulously.

Aaron chuckled. “Well, I can hope, right?”

“Hope all you want, but we have a plane to catch.”

“Yeah.”

==

Walking into the small station, Hotch felt all eyes on them, or just him maybe, but he figured that was just paranoia. There was no way anyone else knew. Walking up to the man who looked in charge, he shifted his bag to the other hand and offered the now free one to the officer as JJ spoke beside him.

“Sherriff Watson? I’m Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone. These is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and these are Agents Prentiss, Rossi, Morgan, Doctor Reid, and our analyst Penelope Garcia. Do you have a room where we can set up?”

Watson smirked and checked out the woman he was shaking hands with, he didn’t see signs of a ring. “Welcome and yes, right this way.” Waving for them to all follow, he noticed none of the women were wearing rings. He led them to a room and the lead agent, Hotchner, held the door for the rest of the team. Once the others were in, Hotch and Watson were the only two in the hall. “Why don’t you follow me back to my office? I just love being able to show the little ladies how I run things. You’ll even be able to sit nice and close while I fill you in.”

Morgan, overhearing, approached the pair. “Yeah, why don’t we get that out of the way right now, the sooner we can all dig in to this case, the sooner we can get out of your hair.”

Hotch was stunned. He glanced to the rest of the team, apparently, they’d all heard Watson, not just Morgan. He could see the burning anger in the eyes of the three women.

Watson frowned. “Well, my office is pretty small. Maybe just Agent Hotchner should come, you know, since she’s in charge, then she can tell all you what she thinks you need to know after?”

Morgan turned to Hotch, one brow curved up in question.

Hotch nodded. “You start getting everyone set up and assigned tasks, whatever you think is best. Keep in mind someone will need to hang back with Garcia?”

“Yeah, sure.” He walked back into the room while his boss walked away. Once they were out of earshot, Morgan asked. “Anyone wanna places bets on how that ends?”

A round of nervous giggles went up in reply.

==

Shoving the door of the small conference room closed a little harder than he’d intended, and taking a small amount of pleasure from the slam, Hotch sank into an empty chair and turned, staring at Garcia.

Nervous, she smiled at him. “Problem?”

“That man is an…” He threw he hands in the air. “I don’t even know where to start describing him!”

She stood and moved closer, rubbing one shoulder. “I get it. I have one question.”

“What’s that?”

She cocked her head to the side. “Did he keep his hands to himself?”

“What?” He leaned back to look up at her, he couldn’t believe she would ask that.

“Well, I know sometimes guys like to get handsy. I was just…worried.”

He was speechless. “Guys grope you?”

“Sweetie. With these? Guys have been groping be since before I was old enough for it to be legal. Men are pigs.” She shrugged. “The first few times it really bothered me, but as I got older, I learned to just ignore it.”

Hotch didn’t even know where to start. “I- Empolyees at places like this though?”

“Uh huh. It sort of sucks that JJ and Emily don’t seem to get it as much while working as out in the real world, but I figure most guys aren’t willing to feel up a chick with a gun. JJ even suggested once that I learn to shoot, get certified.”

He was still horrified at her revelation when the rest of the team returned.

Rossi and Reid went straight to penning new details onto their lists while Morgan headed straight for Penelope and asked her how things had been.

Hotch looked up at Morgan. “You knew?”

“Knew what?”

“How men act?”

Morgan shrugged. “Not all guys are us.” He waved around the room. “I do what I can, but we have a job to help these victims.” He ran his eyes over his boss. “Why? Did something happen?”

“And what? You’ll run defend my honor?” Hotch wasn’t sure whether to be offended or something else.

“No. But I might need a little warning.”

“For what?”

Derek smirked. “To hide the body.”

==

In the end, Hotch ended up rooming with JJ. Sitting on his bed, he waited while she showered. He’d tried to talk to Spencer again before they’d all come upstairs, but aside from a quick good night, the younger man hadn’t spoken to him.

“You know, you’re kind of lucky.” JJ’s voice made him look up. She was damp from her shower, wearing a tiny tank top and some shorts to sleep in. There was a whole lot more flesh visible than he was used to seeing on pretty much anyone. “You get to spend the summer as a woman with a perfect body.”

Hotch looked at her leaning against the frame, combing her wet hair. Dressed as she was, he could see the early swell of her belly as her pregnancy was starting to show. “What?” He didn’t understand, she looked great.

JJ chuckled. “I’m at that point now where I’m showing and in two and a half months? I’ll be huge probably.”

“You look great.” His eyes were still on that swell. He couldn’t help but wonder what that was like.

She followed his eyes to her stomach and spread her hand over where he shirt wasn’t quite long enough. “It’s not really real yet.”

Aaron smiled. “You’ll be great.”

Moving to the bed, JJ motioned to the bathroom. “It’s all yours.”

==

Hotch stripped down and stepped into the shower, mind having moved from the thought of what a pregnancy would be like to what sex as a woman would be like. He and Spencer’d had an active sex life which had abruptly stopped with his change. In the two weeks since, he hadn’t given much thought to how pleasure or sex would even work. He’d understood most of the mechanics from when he’d been married to Haley, but this was different. Right?

Suddenly very curious, Hotch brought both hands up and squeezed his breasts, biting back a moan at how good something so simple felt. Pinching one nipple, he felt a pulse of something low in his belly. He did it again and then traced the other hand down until his fingers found the curly hair and then the folds he hadn’t given much thought to until now. They were soaked. _He_ was soaked. The thrumming feeling was arousal, his body was humming.

Pulling back slightly, he gasped as his fingers brushed a nub that was like sending electricity through his body. _Clit_ , he thought to himself before stroking it again. In an instant, his body was desperate, he needed some sort of release that he wasn’t sure how to get. Thinking back, a thought crossed his mind and with the hand that was still on his breast, he plunged two fingers into the slick wetness between his legs, moaning at the pleasure of being filled.

Letting his body sag against the wall, he let his thoughts fly away as he began to stroke himself with both hands, inside and out. All too soon, he lost control and felt what almost was like his first orgasm again crashing over him. He cried out in pleasure as he felt the gush of more slick over his hand.

Once he could stand again, Aaron showered and got dressed before stepping back into the main room and running straight into JJ’s arched eyebrow and knowing smirk.

“Better?”

Aaron flushed bright red. “Sorry.”

“Hey.” She put her hands up. “I’m the last person to judge! I’m in my second trimester, I’m ready any time day or night. The difference is, I have more practice being discrete enough that no one else notices.”

He was afraid to ask exactly what that meant. “I’m sorry.” He repeated before climbing into bed and turning out his light.

Mirroring his actions, JJ settled into bed. “You know, Hotch, it’s okay to not be okay with all this.”

He sighed. “Jessica said almost the same thing.”

==

==

** Day 17 **

It took two days for everything to go absolutely to hell. Unfortunately, when it did, Morgan and Rossi were a floor down in holding, wrestling with their unsub.

Watson strolled into the conference room and looked at the four women busy working on packing up. Their bad guy was caught and the team was readying to leave. Finally glad to get a moment without the two men who seemed territorial over the ladies, Watson tucked his thumbs through his belt loops and strolled up behind the team leader. “So, what’s a lovely lady like you doing running all over kingdom come chasing monsters instead of at home with a good man to look after you?”

Behind him, both Emily and JJ looked up and then at each other.

“If you can’t seem to find a good man in that big city, a move to the country could help. We got all sorts of good men around here.” With that, he grinned and took himself a grab of ass.

Spencer walked in just as the room seemed to explode. JJ and Emily were darting across the room, shouting for someone to stop. Penelope looked on the verge of panic. His eyes following the pair to the other side of the room, Spencer saw Hotch holding Watson pinned to the wall, blood dripping down his face from where it looked like his head had cracked against the brickwork, and a gun to his back.

Emily and JJ were trying, and failing, to disarm Hotch who was busy growling something into Watson’s ear. For what it was worth, the officer looked properly terrified.

Deciding to intervene, Spencer hurried over and grabbed Hotch’s arm. It was the first time he’d touched him since the change. “Hotch! Aaron! Stop! He’s not worth it!”

The response was immediate. Hotch turned loose of everything, letting JJ take his gun as the officer slumped to the floor. He turned to Spencer. “I need air.”

“Yeah, come with me. JJ, can you guys clean this up?” Reid gestured to the heap of man huddled at their feet.

Both women nodded as they left.

Outside, Spencer steered Hotch away from the building. “What happened?”

“The comments I could deal with, but then he grabbed my ass like it was okay.”

Spencer nodded. “Okay.”

“That’s it? Okay?”

Reid nodded. “Look, I’m sorry. I have never, ever, not once, looked at a woman and felt any sort of attraction toward them. I’m been thinking and then JJ talked to me yesterday, but… I love you. Your looks weren’t part of what attracted me to you. I mean, sure, they didn’t hurt, but it was the you I got to know away from work. The you you are as a person.” He shrugged. “And you’re still you, just in a different shell.”

“I’m terrified of this too. Everyone keeps telling me it’s okay to freak out and I spend all of my time trying to _not_ freak out but… What if what we all need is just one really good freak out?” Aaron dared to reach out and brush his fingers against Spencer’s. His heart leapt when Spencer turned his hand over and threaded them together.

“JJ said to me…” Spencer blushed. “JJ said if you can learn to enjoy this new body for a while, maybe I can too.”

Aaron’s jaw dropped. “She told you?”

Spencer chuckled. “Yeah. She said she was only saying it because it was for our own good and, and I’m quoting here, she’s constantly horny and needs new fantasy material. She’s hoping if she gets us back on good terms, she can live vicariously.”

It was Hotch’s turn to blush.

==

Emily and JJ pulled the man up from the floor as Garcia stalked over. Leaning in close, she had to ask. “Don’t you know better than to assault a woman carrying two guns?”

“She couldn’t hurt me!” He insisted. “It’s a known fact that woman are weaker, softer. She just needs a man to show her her place.”

Emily frowned. “Maybe you aren’t aware, but Hotch holds expert marksman status and trained with snipers.”

He scoffed. “They probably adjust those tests for women.”

JJ couldn’t believe this guy. “How about killing a man with her bare hands?”

Watson looked at her a minute to try and work out if the blonde was pulling one over on him. “There’s no way. I don’t believe it.”

“Well, that’s your problem then, isn’t it?” Spinning him around, Emily tightened cuffs around his wrists.

“Hey! What’s this about!”

“Oh, you still assaulted a Federal Agent. That’s a crime. Add to that sexual assault? Well, you might have a problem keeping your job.”

He tried to fight to get loose, spotting the two male agents walking his way. “Hey! Tell them to turn loose of me!”

Morgan shrugged. “Who?”

Emily shook her head. “Hotch.”

“Ouch! Well that explains the blood. Wall?”

“Yeah.” They all ignored the officer’s indignant complaints.

“Charges?”

“I’m thinking yes.”

Dave looked around. “Where is Hotch now?”

Garcia answered. “Oh, Reid pulled her aside, they left.”

“Okay.”

==

==

** Day 31 **

It had been a month since he’d been changed and while Spencer was still keeping him more at arms length, the pair were at least talking at spending time together now. Aaron felt better knowing that Reid was there for him, even if both of them were still freaking out more often than not.

Waking up that morning had been awful, Hotch couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so miserable right when he woke up. His entire body hurt. Rolling onto his stomach to stretch out, he groaned in pain as the simple weight of himself made his breasts ache.

Working up the muster to sit up and let his feet drop to the floor, he frowned at the intense wave of pain that washed through his stomach before fading to a dull ache. Unsure, he stood to head toward the bathroom, his head spinning slightly from the quick movement. It would just figure that he would catch something on top of everything else that was going on.

Finishing in the bathroom but not feeling any better, Aaron steadied himself on the wall as he stumbled to the kitchen. The vertigo hadn’t let up much but it only came in stops and starts. Almost to the kitchen, his gut tightened again, making him stop and wait it out. Finally reaching the coffee pot which had turned on and brewed right on time, he gagged. The smell was too much and he hurried to get away from it.

He felt like crap. Deciding he just needed a day to sleep it off, Aaron found his phone and texted Jessica, asking her to come get Jack so the boy didn’t catch whatever this was as well. No sense in sharing it back and forth all summer.

Jess replied quickly and soon aunt and nephew were on their way to the zoo, leaving a miserable dad behind to wallow alone. As poorly as he felt, his symptoms never seemed to progress to anything worse. He ached all over, the gut-wrenching pain came and went, and the nausea and vertigo too, but aside from a hint of a headache, that’s all the symptoms he had. He couldn’t work it out as he drifted off to sleep. At least that should help his exhaustion.

After a lunch of a slice of buttered toast, Aaron decided maybe a shower would help and staggered to the bathroom to do just that. Stripping naked, he looked down, horrified at what he saw. He had no idea what to do first, should he call one of the others? He didn’t have anything in the apartment to deal with something like this and he didn’t even have passing knowledge on where to start. Having moved from not-quite-freaking-out firmly into completely-freaking-out, he dialed the first number he could think of and waited for it to connect. The person gave him a cheerful hello, to which he replied with a frantic, “I’m having a period?”

==

Penelope Garcia was known for many skills in her life, most of them involved computers, some involved compassion. Absolutely none involved keeping secrets or having any sort of poker face.

So to avoid a crisis of another sort, Garcia texted Rossi that she had to leave and she’d fill him in later, to please remember she isn’t prone to such behavior as running out early from work and to not ask questions.

He simply replied with an ‘okay’ and a ‘be safe’.

Garcia headed straight for the nearest pharmacy and bought an assortment of things a woman would need for her time of the month, supplies plus medicine and snacks. If she was the one Hotch turned to for help, then she was determined to be the best helper in the world.

==

Aaron had tried pacing away his anxious energy, but the movement eventually made his head spin so he had to sit down. When someone knocked on his door, he figured it to be Garcia. “Come in.”

Garcia let herself in and placed the bags on the counter. “Talk to me, Hotch.”

“I woke up totally exhausted and my stomach hurt, I keep getting these shooting pains and my head spins.” He waved toward the abandoned coffee pot. “I tried to get coffee but it made me nauseous, and now this!” He saw her gentle smile and had to ask. “What?”

“Sounds just like normal PMS.”

“Normal?” His voice rose.

She shrugged. “Cramps, exhaustion, headache even, lightheadedness and the being nauseous to smells? Yeah, you’ll be fine in three or four days.”

He just stared at her, dumbfounded. “Normal?”

Garcia chuckled now. “I brought you some things, medicine to help with the symptoms plus some snacks and things that will help too. Plus pads.” She got a bit uncomfortable talking to Hotch about this. Instead, she tried to focus on the woman before her. “I brought tampons but those might be a bit…daunting. And you’ll only do this, what, two, maybe three times?”

He sighed. “Just tell me what I need to do.”

She pulled out a pink box. “You’re built more like Em and Jay so I bought what they use, it might be more comfortable. There’s a diagram on the box but they’re pretty self-explanatory.” She handed it to him.

“You know what they use?”

She blushed a tiny bit but nodded. “It’s one of those lady things we talk about when the menfolk aren’t around. And, sometimes we shop together. Or for each other.”

“Oh.” Standing, he took the box with him to the bathroom.

==

Penelope had a small meal ready when he appeared again. “Take the pills and eat something, then you’ll be good as new, I promise.”

He did as he was told before speaking. “You all feel like this every month?”

“Uh huh. Sometimes it gets worse or it’s not as bad, but.” She shrugged. “Taking three days off every month isn’t an option, so we make it work. Who would we complain to anyway? Men wouldn’t get it and the women above us have been doing it longer so they don’t have any sympathy.”

“Oh.” He’d never thought about it and when it might have crossed his mind once, maybe in his younger years, he’d probably brushed it off as women exaggerating or looking for attention. He felt silly now for letting something so run-of-the-mill make him stay home. He glanced at the blonde. “Thanks for coming.”

“No problem. You know me, always ready to be of help, no matter what.” She crossed the room and rubbed his shoulders, making his moan at the feeling. “Assuming this really only lasts three months, you’re now a third of the way through it.”

“What if…”

“What if, what?”

“What if it doesn’t change? What if this is me forever?” He chewed his lip.

“Then we deal with it then. You honestly haven’t reacted the way I thought you would have. I know if I’d woke up and suddenly had a swizzle stick, I’d be one giant freak-out until it was gone again.”

He chuckled. “Thanks, Penelope.” He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. “Everyone seems to expect me to lose it or something.”

“Well, if you get to that point, then you know we’re all okay with you breaking down and losing it.”

==

==

** Day 32 **

After an uncomfortable call to Jessica once Garcia left to tell her what was wrong and listen to her giggle and his plight, Hotch asked her if she would bring Jack back but she told him to take the evening and she would drop him off after school the next day.

He’d spent the remainder of the evening going through everything Garcia had left him and had found a heating pad. Checking the list of suggestions she’d left as well, he took it to the bedroom and plugged it in while he changed into pajamas. Picking up a book he’d been meaning to read, Aaron curled up around the heating pad and settled in.

This morning he’d risen early, still not feeling the best but at least he’d been given the knowledge to move forward. Showering and getting ready, he frowned at the skirt he tried to zip up, irritated that the zipper wouldn’t travel the entire way up. Searching through the closet, he found one in the back that didn’t have a zip, but had elastic all of the way around. It still felt snug, but at least it looked okay.

He’d mostly avoided the more feminine colors when they’d helped him pick out clothes, but Emily had held up a couple blouses and declared them perfect with his complexion. It wasn’t like he didn’t own dress shirts in an entire range of colors, he did, but somehow these were different. Today, though, he had the urge to wear one of the blouses.

Pulling the two shirts out, he looked between them before deciding in the light pink one. The collar had a bit of riffle to it, nothing big, and then ended in two long pieces that tied right at his chest. Bringing the shirt into the bathroom, Aaron dried his hair and brushed it, a task he’d been mastering in the past month, and then put in the effort and ran the flat iron through it. He still wore his hair down, styling it beyond that just seemed complicated and in the field, JJ or Emily had helped him sweep it back into a ponytail. He hadn’t felt too embarrassed by needing their help, he’d seen them do it for one another before.

Standing back, he assessed his look. Something seemed off. Chewing his lip a minute, he tried to compare his reflection in the mirror to how the women he had come to depend on to guide him presented themselves. Pulling open a drawer, he moved things around until he found what he was looking for.

Checking his bag on the way out the door to be sure he had what he would need for the day, Aaron slipped on his shoes and left.

==

Hotch looked up from his desk when he heard the rest of the team down in the bullpen. Standing, he moved to his doorway and called down to them. “My team, round table room in ten.” He waited for their varied responses before returning to his paperwork.

“Nice shoes.”

Hotch looked up and saw Emily smiling at him. “Thanks. It just felt… right, today.” He’d finally worn the low heels she’d insisted on.

“And the blouse?”

He glanced down. “Yeah. I don’t know why, I just needed to feel… feminine? It was weird.”

She moved to a chair. “That explains the lipstick then. So, what brought this on?”

He was surprised by her question. “Garcia didn’t tell you?”

Emily shook her head. “Are you why she left yesterday?”

“Yeah.” He stared down at his desk. “Apparently as part of this deal where I experience being a woman? I have to experience everything.” He glanced up at her. “And I’ve reached the one-month mark.” He hoped he wouldn’t have to spell it out.

Realization dawned on Emily and a laugh bubbled out. “I’m sorry.” She clamped her hand over her mouth. “I shouldn’t laugh. Are you okay? That had to be horribly traumatic.”

“It was.” He let himself pout just a moment. “Garcia came by and got me to rights though. I’m not sure I could be surviving this without the three of you.”

“Well, you’re welcome. And I promise to try and not get too much enjoyment out of it.” She studied him a second. “If you don’t mind, you look really nice today, but… it’s missing something.”

“I thought that too.”

“I know.” She stood and moved to stand behind him. “Sit still.” Taking off the simple gold chain necklace she was wearing, she hooked it around his neck. “There. That’s better.”

==

 

 

Aaron found himself relying on the ladies, Emily especially, more and more, but he wished he could talk to Spencer. The younger man was still jittery though they had managed two dinners so far and an evening in without Jack. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t around, Reid didn’t want Jack to think he’d done something wrong, he just seemed to struggle to extend that to Aaron in his current state.

He was spread out across one bed in a hotel room in South Dakota when Emily stepped out of the shower and looked him over.

“What’s eating you?”

His brow wrinkled. “Huh?”

“You were staring at the same page when I went in.” She sat on the end of the bed, drying her hair with the towel.

“Spencer and I are still not…back to normal.”

“He’s still not talking to you?”

“No, we talk. But that’s all it is.” He felt his cheeks redden and he glanced up at her.

Understanding spread across her face. “Oh. Well… He’s a gay man whose partner and lover is suddenly not a man. It’s understandable that he would have a hard time.” She tossed the towel toward the bathroom and turned on the bed. “Everything else between you seems okay though?”

“I think so.”

She smirked. “So, it’s just the sex. Well, that’s easy enough to fix.”

“How?” He practically cried out. “I understand that he doesn’t know how these parts work, I don’t either! I swear I’m not upset about how he feels, but I’m…” He stopped.

“Frustrated?” Emily arched one brow.

Aaron flopped back against the pillows, perhaps more dramatically than was necessary. “Yes.”

It was Emily’s turn to blush slightly. “Have you, umm, tried to work it all out on your own?”

“What?”

The look on her face asked, ‘ _are you really going to make me say it_ ’. “Have you explored your own body. You will have it for a while still, have you given yourself permission to explore?”

“No.” _Not after the first time_ , his mind tacked on.

“Maybe you should start there. And… I have an idea. If it’s okay with you I’m going to talk to Reid and then I’ll share my idea.”

He nodded, watching her watching him a minute. “What?”

“Go.” She waved at the bathroom. “Have a soak in the bath. Trust me.”

==

Aaron ran the tub full of water, finding the small tube of hotel soap to stir up some bubbles. Sinking into the water, he listened for the sound of the main door to the room shutting hard before he dared let his hands run down his body. He hadn’t even considered doing this again since the first time.

==

==

** Day 40 **

Aaron paced nervously in his apartment. Emily had caught up with him as he was leaving and said she was stopping by to help he and Reid out and to make sure Jack had a place to stay for the night. He hadn’t had a chance to talk to Spencer except to confirm the Emily had also spoken to him and had told him to bring an overnight bag.

When his doorbell rang, Aaron pulled it open to find Spencer standing in the hall. “Hey.” He backed up and let his partner in.

Spencer gave him a soft smile. “Hey.” He glanced around. “No Emily yet?”

“No. Any idea what this is all about?”

He shook his head. “No clue.”

They sat in awkward silence until another knock sounded and Aaron moved to let Emily in.

“So, I brought some things, but first, this.” She pulled out a bottle of the wine she knew the pair liked. “You guys need to get out of your heads a bit first. Glasses?” When Aaron pointed, she went and fetched three, filling them generously. “Here, drink, then we’ll discuss the other thing.”

“Other thing?” Spencer squeaked.

“Drink.” She ordered.

==

Spencer could tell he was tipsy on the edge of drunk as he sat on the bed and watched Emily move around the room. She’d kept topping up their glasses until they were relaxed to her satisfaction.

“Now, Spence, you’ve bottomed before with Aaron, right?”

“Yes.” He nodded.

“Good. Strip naked and lay on your stomach. Wait, do you know where the lube is?” She watched him nod again. “Grab that, then lay on your stomach. Relax and wait, I’m going to help Hotch.”

“Help me? Do what, get naked?”

“No.” She turned to him. “Go in the bathroom and strip, I have a couple things for you.” She nudged him toward the bathroom. “I will let you strip without an audience.”

Aaron vanished into the bathroom and stripped down before drawing in a deep breath. He had no idea what Emily had planned and was a little scared to find out. “Okay, Emily.” He stepped back as she came in with a box. “What’s that?”

“It’s the way you and Spencer will get back on track.” She opened the box, setting something aside before pulling out the main item.

His eyes widened. “What’s that?” He looked like it was about to bite him.

One brow arched. “It’s a strap on. You wear it, it feels like a real cock, I swear. And it had a vibrating bit at the base for you.” She flipped it on and showed him.

Unsure, Aaron reached out and felt the fake dick and blushed. “You think this will help?”

“I do.” She picked up the other thing. “Also with this.” She saw the confusion cross his face. “It’ a binder.”

“A… binder?” He looked down at his chest. “For these?”

She giggled. “Yes, for those.”

==

Aaron knelt between Spencer’s spread legs and stared down at his prepped hole before glancing up at Emily, unsure. She gave him a nod and his tipped forward, landing on one hand as the other worked with the brunette to guide his fake member into his partner’s ass. At first there was an odd sort of disconnect as he watched it slide in and out but then Spencer groaned as he brushed his prostate. He desperately wanted to hear that sound again so Aaron pushed his hips in a little again and got another moan. He closed his eyes as Emily’s hands were suddenly on him, guiding him to lean a little closer. Fingers pressed against where his breasts were wrapped tight and even through the heavy material, it made him groan as well. He felt her hands moving down until he felt them around the harness, in his coarse curls and along where he was pumping in and out. Then, as if by magic, the cock started to hum and vibrate against his clit. His eyes rolled back.

Spencer kept his eyes firmly shut so as to not risk disrupting the fantasy. He couldn’t believe how easy it was to remember what this was like with Aaron, him sliding in and out of his ass, making his body come alive. When the vibrating started and Aaron cried out, arousal shot through him putting him right on edge. He could feel Aaron picking up pace and he really wanted to be up on his knees to come, not rutting into the mattress. “Up, don’t stop. Up, on my knees.” Hands helped him shift up and then held tight to his hips as the pounding moved even faster.

The change in angle made Aaron almost too short now, but he was able to keep the pace, each thrust increasing the friction on his nub. He wanted more, needed more, but he wasn’t sure what that would be. He screwed his eyes shut, his face contorting in desperation as he tried to chase an orgasm he couldn’t quite figure out how to find. A hand on his hip warned him a moment before something firm and slick started to edge between his thighs and then oh so slowly into his own drenched opening. “Oh god!” He cried out as he was filled with something other than his own fingers for the first time ever. Along with the vibrating, it was too much. “I need to… I need to come.” He hated that he couldn’t tell how close Spencer was. Couldn’t tell if his passage was starting to quiver in that way it did before he came. “Are you close?” He gasped out.

“Yes! Harder, yes!” Spencer took Aaron’s now unfamiliar hand and pulled it around to pump him cock. “Feel me come because of you!” He cried out as his dick swelled and he began to pulse over their hands and the sheet.

Aaron felt the come spilling out and pressed his hips into Spencer’s ass, forcing the vibration hard against his nub and holding the dildo tight into himself as he came, crying out in surprised pleasure.

Emily watched the pair as they came, her hands still bracing Hotch’s hip and the end of the dildo buried inside him. She could feel the wet heat burning in her core, watching and helping had been like taking part in a porno, she was beyond turned on now. Without disturbing the pair who was recovering, she tried to slip away but a thin hand around her wrist stopped her. She turned and met soft hazel eyes looking up at her from the pillow. “I just need…” She whispered, unable to finish her thought. He tugged her until she had to turn loose of Aaron completely in order to lay down beside him.

“What’s wrong?” He whispered back, wincing as Aaron pulled away.

She squirmed under his gaze, eyes catching on where the other was busy quietly freeing himself from the dildo and the strap on. “It was so hot.”

His brows shot up. “It turned you on.” He stated.

She nodded, uncomfortable now to be the only one fully dressed.

“Well, this might be the half a bottle of wine you pumped into me, but we can’t have that, we’ll just have to think of something.” He glanced at Aaron. “I know.”

The older man looked up. “What?”

With one hand, Spencer began to toy with Emily’s pants buttons. “If I asked, would you come eat Emily out?”

Aaron was speechless for a full minute as he took in their matched gazes. “Anything for you.” When Spencer finally nodded, Aaron dove down, unfastening her pants before pulling them and her panties to her ankles. This he remembered, this he could do.

Emily cried out, he back arching at the sudden assault to her core. She buried her hands into long hair as she was licked ad sucked at a desperate pace. She was wetter than she could ever remember being already and she was still just teetering on the edge of her own orgasm. She forgot about the audience of one as she finally broke through and cried out, swearing as she came all over Aaron’s face.

==

Aaron woke up in the middle of a pile of limbs, his chest aching from having slept with the binder still on. Twisting around, he did his best to work his way out of the labyrinth of arms and legs before padding to the bathroom and closing the door.

When he opened the door after washing his hands, he was met with a mostly asleep Spencer leaning against the frame, eyes practically closed. “Good…” He was cut off with a finger to his lips.

“Shh.” The finger pulled away and Spencer pressed a sleepy but insistent kiss to his lips. The kiss slowly intensified, Spencer’s tongue gliding across Aaron’s lips until he was granted entrance. Bypassing the tight fabric still wrapped around Aaron’s ribs, Spencer gripped his lover’s cheek with one hand and his hip with the other, pulling him close enough to feel his morning erection bumping his stomach. He growled with need. “I’ve missed you so much.” He let his hips rut lazily as they made out. “I wasn’t to fuck you so bad, I just… I don’t know what to do.” He pulled back, letting their foreheads rest together. “I wish I knew.”

Without speaking, Aaron moved the hand that hadn’t been supporting him against the door frame until it was wrapped around, holding Spencer’s swollen dick against his stomach. Softly he whispered. “Fuck me.”

His growl turned to moans as he pulled the smaller body close, smashing the other man’s hand between them as he rutted and fucked the fist until he was hanging on the edge of his orgasm. “Oh, god, I’m so close.”

Tipping his head to the side, Aaron risked unbalancing to pulled Spencer’s mouth to his neck, letting him sink his teeth in as he came hard between them, coating them both with warm fluid.

==

Emily did her best not to blush as the three of them worked on making breakfast. She hadn’t intended to spend the night. She hadn’t intended to get involved and end up being eaten out either. And she really hadn’t intended to watch that morning as the pair had essentially fucked in the bathroom doorway. She was pretty sure she was headed toward fuck in an entirely different way.

This wasn’t her relationship to get attached to.

But she sure as hell felt like she was getting attached.

It didn’t help that she already knew Hotch as the man he’d been for years even though he’d never really been her type. She could appreciate what women saw though, who wouldn’t. But as a woman, female Aaron was most definitely her type. She watched the trim body of her boss as it moved at the counter and frowned. Royally fucked indeed.

==

==

** Day 58 **

Their work load had gone back to normal as the team settled into their new, hopefully temporary, configuration. Hotch was still Hotch and everyone fell into line where they were supposed to.

A case involving two dead children and two more missing had the team rushing for the jet to get to Colorado. Garcia spent almost the entire flight updating them as news came in from the laptop while JJ paced around on the phone trying to arranging to speak with families and potential witnesses. Cases that involved young kids, and the oldest so far of the four was only six, were hard on all of them. Hotch worried about JJ, pregnant and now showing, and tried to keep an eye on her.

He was looking over the crime scene photos when he felt an uncharacteristic burning in his eyes. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he took deep breaths and closed his eyes, picturing something else until the feeling went away.

==

They didn’t get a break in the case at all so at just after midnight, Hotch sent them all to the hotel for a few hours rest. Having come to an agreement now with Reid, the pair trudged to their rooms and changed, Spencer sprawling out across one of the beds while Aaron sat at the desk reviewing the files.

Spencer was very nearly asleep when the sound of sniffling roused him again. He lay quietly until he heard a ragged breath of someone trying their best to cry silently. Rolling over, he sat up straight. “Aaron?”

The older man looked up from the pages, eyes filled with tear as a couple tracked down his cheeks. “Go back to sleep.” His voice was rough. “I’ll try not to wake you back up.”

Ignoring him, Spencer climbed out of bed and moved to his side. “What’s wrong?”

Aaron shrugged. “I don’t know. I just keep crying about these kids.” He coughed a bit as just thinking about them set off a whole new round of tears.

Wrapping him in a hug, Spencer did his best to comfort him. “I know these cases bother you, but why is this one getting to you so much more?”

“I don’t know!” He cried out, frustrated now as well as upset.

Eyes wide, Spencer turned loose and backed up. He didn’t understand what was going on. A moment ago, Hotch was crying over the kids and now he sounded angry. “Aaron?”

“I don’t know what’s wrong, okay? On the jet I couldn’t look at the file photos because I kept crying and all day it could barely do my job and now this and I’m starting to get a headache and I don’t know why.” Rant over, the tears increased. “Just leave me alone.” He snapped.

Raising his hands in defeat, Spencer grabbed his phone before ducking out of the room. He had absolutely no idea what he’d done wrong, but he didn’t want to anger Hotch any further. Debating, he twirled his phone around in his hand before walking to the far end of the hall and knocking on the door of the room JJ and Emily were sharing. He hoped one of them was still up.

JJ answered the door. “Yeah?”

“Did I… Did I wake you?”

She shook her head, letting him in. “No, the baby was doing a dance on my bladder, I was just coming back from another bathroom trip.”

“Oh.”

She watched him shift from foot to foot. “Did you need something?”

“Oh.” He repeated. “Um. Hotch was upset? About the pictures? I tried to comfort him and ask him what was wrong but then he freaked out on me and told me to leave him alone.”

JJ gave him a knowing grin. “Ah. Given me the key to your room.” She held out her hand.

“Huh?”

“You stay here with Em, I’ll go down there. I promise I will sort everything out.”

==

When the door clicked open, Aaron huffed. “I said leave me alone, Spencer.” The tears hadn’t stopped with the departure of his roommate. In fact, they’d gotten worse once he’d realized what he’d said to him. It didn’t stop the harsh words from continuing though.

“I’m not Spencer and I’m not leaving you alone.”

Hotch looked up in surprise at JJ standing in the room. “Why are you here?”

“Spence knocked on our door.” She moved closer. “Hormones getting the best of you this time?”

“What?”

She nodded. “You do know cycles come every twenty-eight or so days, right?”

“I guess so.”

“And unexpected mood swings, tearing up over stuff that normally wouldn’t bother you, that’s normal?”

He shrugged.

She finally close the space between them and hugged him, ignoring the tears as they started up again. “It’s okay.” She tried, rubbing his back.

“It’s not okay!” He pulled out of her arms and lurched up. “I was doing my job! I was protecting you and your baby and trying to stop an unsub who was killing people and for that, I have now been turned into this!” He began to pace the room. “I have tried to be okay with what has happened, with not knowing if I will survive this or if I’ll ever get to go back to being _me_ , but I’m not! I’m not okay! I can’t do things how I’ve always done them! Suddenly going for a run is dangerous, my emotions are all over the place, Spencer wouldn’t even look at me let alone touch me.” He rubbed his temples. “It seems like every day there’s something new to deal with. And hormones! I don’t even understand how it’s making me feel so out of control, so crazy all the time! And if I get upset I get these damned headaches.” He sank down to sit on the bed, tears springing to his eyes again. “I just want this to be over. I don’t want to be strong anymore, I don’t want to be brave and handling it well. I want to be the guy I was for forty years, the guy who knew exactly everything he needed to about his life.” He stopped speaking only when the first sob broke free.

When JJ’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him back to hold him as he cried, he curled into her side and let everything out.

==

He woke to the feel of something thumping gently against the palm of his hand. Opening his eyes slowly, Aaron realized he was still snuggled against JJ’s side, his hand over her belly. The thumping must have been the baby kicking at it.

His head was killing him, but the rest of him felt a bit better. Calmer. He’d been holding everything in, maybe he just needed to get it out. He hoped that meant he’d be able to focus on the case better.

==

==

** Day 70 **

Lights in the rearview mirror had Aaron swearing under his breath as he pulled to the shoulder. Sure, he’d been speeding, but he’d only been going just a little over the limit. Huffing, he fished out the documents he would need and waited.

When the officer came to the window, he never once looked up far enough to meet Aaron’s eyes. “Do you know how fast you were going, Ma’am?”

“Um, yes. I’m sorry.”

The officer looked over the license and registration and back at Aaron’s breasts. “Sit tight, I’ll be right back.”

He frowned the entire time it took for the cop to run his information. When the man came back, Aaron waited patiently as he leaned against the window, still speaking to his chest. “I’m gonna let you off with a warning today. Just remember, the nail salon or wherever isn’t going anywhere, no need to hurry.” He winked. “Have a good day and remember to keep it at the limit.”

==

When Aaron retold the story of his interaction with the officer to the team the next day, it left the girls in stitches and Morgan and Dave shaking their heads while wearing matching grins. “What?”

Penelope spoke up first. “Oh, Sweetie, I haven’t gotten a speeding ticket since I got these puppies. In fact, they’ve gotten me out of almost every pickle I’ve ever gotten myself into.”

“Almost?” He tilted his head at her.

Giggling still, Emily stepped to the door. “Hey, Anderson?” She called down to the bullpen.

“Yeah?”

“What color are Garcia’s eyes?”

“Green?” He was confused by the question.

She shook her head and turned back to Hotch. “What color are her eyes?”

His brow furrowed. “Blue. What’s that got to do with anything?” He looked around the room.

Garcia planted a surprise kiss to his cheek. “You know because you look at my eyes, not my chest. That makes you a wonderful, but somewhat rare man.”

“Straight man.” JJ amended.

“Yes.” Garcia agreed. “Straight man.”

“I never realized it was that much of a problem.”

==

==

** Day 80 **

Fall was in the air and the team had finally talked Aaron into coming out for drinks with them again. He’d avoided it ever since the change, not wanting to be out in case he did something embarrassing. As the team sat talking, he on the end, a waiter stopped and placed a drink in front of him.

“Compliments of the gentleman over at the bar.” The waiter pointed in a vague direction.

Aaron blushed as the others laughed and teased him for getting drinks bought for him.

Later, while Rossi, Derek, and Spencer had all gotten up for various reasons, anther waiter stopped, this time with drinks for him as well as Emily, JJ, and Garcia. JJ immediately pushed hers closer to Hotch. “You can drink it.”

“How often does this happen?”

The ladies all shrugged. “We went out one night and only bought a drink a piece the whole night.”

“Oh, wow.” He was about to say more when the man from earlier appeared beside the table.

“Hello, I’m Kirk. I’ve been watching you all night.” He was totally focused on Hotch. “And what might your name be?”

Hotch glanced at the others who just giggled before looking back up. “Aaron.”

“Well, Erin, would you do me the honor of a dance?” He put his hand out.

“I- I don’t know.” He shook his head.

“Aw, some on.” Emily said. “The poor guy is standing there with his hand out, don’t leave him hanging.

“But what about…” He started to ask.

“You’ll be fine.” Garcia all but pushed him out of the booth. “Go have some fun.”

==

Spencer was the last to return to the table. “Where’s Hotch?” When the rest of the team all pointed in the same direction, he whirled around on his heel to look. And frowned. “Who’s that?”

“A guy who asked Aaron to dance.” Garcia supplied, then leaned into Morgan. “Because girls _need_ to be danced with. Appreciated for their beauty and womanliness.”

Morgan laughed. “Fine, woman, let’s get you out on that floor.” He slid out and pulled her after him. “Can’t have no one appreciating your womanliness now.”

Feeling the pressure, Dave looked between the two remaining women, unsure how to proceed.

Emily jumped in. “I’m not up for dancing tonight, take Jay.”

“Oh, no, Em?” JJ tried. “I’ll look horrible out there. All fat and stuff.”

Seeing his moment, Dave took her hand and tugged her up, letting one hand fall to the side of the soon to be single mother’s very round belly. “Nonsense, you look amazing.”

Emily giggled as her friend was dragged away. The whole team was carefully watching Hotch dance with Kirk, Emily was watch Spencer frowning at them.

When Kirk’s hand slipped down from Aaron’s hip to the swell of his ass, Spencer was off across the dance floor before Emily could catch him. The only warning Hotch had that something was going on was her crying out. “Reid!”

A hand grabbed Aaron’s upper arm and dislodged him from Kirk’s grasp, forcing him chest to chest with this new person. As lips pressed to his, Aaron realized this was Spencer. This was the man he’d loved for ages. Not caring about their growing audience, Aaron reached up and buried his hands in the younger man’s hair, pulling him as close as possible as Spencer wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close as well.

They’d never been big on PDA before, but right here, right now neither of them cared. Somewhere to their side they heard Kirk mumble, oh, and vanish into the crowd.

==

==

** Day 89 **

It was the final evening of summer and, nervous that things wouldn’t change back, Aaron and Spencer had asked Jessica to take Jack again. She was very understanding about the potential problems that might arise the next morning and agreed readily.

They had also asked Emily to stay again just in case something went badly, then they would have support and a clearer head on hand if they needed it.

The trio nervously made their way to the bedroom. After the last time they were all together here, it seemed silly to now want to sleep separately. They were all worried about what morning might bring.

Determined to get them to relax, Emily started to give Spencer a back and was surprised when a naked Aaron gently edged in to take over. She was even more surprised when, as she backed up to strip as well, she saw that he’d but on the harness again and the slicked up cock was dragging slowly along the top of Spencer’s ass as he moved. “That looks so hot.” She blushed when she realized she’d spoken out loud. “I-” Once, naked, she crawled back on the bed and decided to go all in. “I can’t help but fantasize what that would feel like in me.”

Aaron froze. Emily really imagined his fucking her as a woman? “Really?”

Spencer rolled over on the bed. “This could be your last chance you know.”

Aaron looked down. “What?” He felt like he was missing something.

“You want to fuck someone, Emily wants you to fuck her, and I want to watch you fuck someone. Tonight sounds like the last chance for most of that.”

His brows creased together. “What?”

Spencer gave him a soft smile. “Fuck Emily, Aaron.”

“But what about…” He let his had rub along where Spencer was mostly hard by now.

“You can suck me off. I love how talented you are with your mouth.” He traced his face with his hands.

Aaron looked between them. Emily was now on her back on the bed, openly teasing herself as they talked. He watched her fingers travel around her nub and then vanish inside and pull back out dripping wet. He swallowed. “Are you sure?”

Both slowly masturbating before him now hissed, yes.

Aaron wondered if maybe he’d died somewhere along the way and none of this was real. When he nodded, the pair shifted around until Spencer was sitting propped up on pillows supporting Emily’s back. When the younger man pulled him forward, he dove in for a rough kiss.

“I love you too so much.” Emily’s hands were doing their best to touch everywhere on both of them at once. “Fuck me Aaron.” She gripped the dildo jutting out between then and guided it to her core. “Fuck me hard.”

Eyes still focused on Spencer, Aaron did as he was told. Pushing in and out of her, he was surprised when she turned on the vibrator, the added sensation making him cry out. “God, that’s so good!” His hips picked up speed.

Spencer watched in awe as the pair began to come undone. He could catch glimpses of the dildo vanishing inside Emily and her back sliding against his was driving him to the edge. Aaron surged forward and locked their lips together as he and Emily both came, Spencer could feel precome leaking all over between his stomach and her back, easing the friction. The moment the pair seemed to have made it out the other side, Spencer spoke. “I’m about to come, Aaron.”

Emily scrambled her upper body out of the way, her body still feeling like jelly as she watched Aaron’s lovely mouth wrap around Reid’s hard and desperate cock by her side. A split second later, Spencer was arched up off the bed, crying out and Aaron took all of his seed, swallowing it the best he could. Watching them, she realized that Aaron was still buried inside her.

==

==

** Day 90/Day 1 **

Aaron woke in a tangle of limbs again. This time he knew he was in bed with Emily and Spencer still. And this time he wasn’t embarrassed. Slowly so as to not disturb the others, he lifted one hand carefully into view. The hand was large, much larger than he remembered, the back and attached arms covered in think dark hair. It had wide, blunt nails and calluses from handling a gun.

Lowering the hand carefully to his face, he felt a day’s worth of growth on his jaw and neck. He could feel the wrinkles around his eyes and the ones he pretended weren’t starting around his mouth. Sliding up, he could feel short thick hair. Sliding down, he could feel his chest hair and the scars he carried, smooth and hairless. Taking a deep breath, he let the hand carry on until it was wrapped around his cock, standing tall from the early hour, and moaned openly with pleasure as he stroked it.

“Planning on doing that alone?”

Aaron turned his head and looked into Spencer’s eyes. “No?”

Reid chuckled. “I wouldn’t blame you if you did, you just went three months without it.” His eyes flicked past Hotch’s ear.

“I see everything seems to be back to normal.” Emily started to move to get up. “I’ll just get out of your way then.”

“Wait.” Spencer grabbed her shoulder. “You’ve… you’ve done so much. There’s one thing I thought about last night after… I wished we’d done it a little different.”

“How so?”

“You wanted him to fuck you and I… I’ve missed being buried in him.” He blushed.

She worked it out in a second. “Oh.” She glanced at Hotch. “Fancy one more round for the road?”

Aaron looked between them and then nodded.

==

Hotch gasped as Spencer sank his long cock into his ass, his own cock was buried inside Emily. As one, they began to move.

==

==

** Day 290 **

Emily bore down, breathing out slowly as the voice in her ear counted to ten. At ten, she relaxed and leaned back into Spencer’s chest. Gritting her teeth as the next wave of pain was already starting to ripple through her body, she looked to the foot of the bed and into Aaron’s eyes. He was geared up and sitting beside the doctor, ready to catch their baby.

“I can see hair, Em.” He smiled up at her. “You’re doing so amazing.”

She didn’t speak as her body tightened to the point she couldn’t wait any longer and she sat up again, doing her best to push the baby out.

Thirty minutes later, she collapsed back into Spencer for the last time, watched the look on Aaron’s face as he stared in awe at the baby in his hands. “It’s… It’s a boy, Em. He looks…amazing.” Slowly, carefully, he stood and handed their new son over to her. “He’s perfect Emily.”

Spencer looked down at the head of dark hair and Aaron’s nose. “I have an idea for a name.” He whispered.

Emily turned her head to look at his profile. “Shoot.”

“Emmet.”

“Emmet?” Aaron asked.

“Emmet Aaron Reid. Then he has a bit of all three of us.”

The other two smiled. “I like it.” Emily touched the baby’s tiny nose. “Emmet.”

Aaron couldn’t help the happiness he was feeling. “I like to too.” Ignoring the nurses in the room tending to Emily and checking the baby, he leaned over the bed and pressed a deep kiss to Spencer’s lips. Leaving their foreheads together, he whispered. “We made a baby.”

Spencer chuckled softly. “Yeah. We did.”

 


End file.
